World Come Undone
by sevenpuddings
Summary: Henry wants Cassie, who wants Luke, who wants Belle, who wants Ric, who wants Matilda, who wants Drew, who wants Anna, who wants Henry. Its a game really. The stakes? It depends on the opponent. Endgame? The game never ends. Watch their world come undone.
1. Welcome World, We Have Arrived

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Seven claims Home&Away. I claim playing with the characters.  
**Authors Note:** Thank you to Skykat for proofing. You rock!

* * *

_World Come Undone  
Chapter One – Welcome World, We have arrived. _

"Welcome to Summer Bay." Robbie read out loudly from the front seat, as Henry and I shared a look with one another.

"Welcome to our new home." Mum replied happily, glancing around our new place of residence with excitement.

"Welcome to hell." I muttered under my breath, causing Henry to stifle a snort.

"Welcome to my own personal playground." He grinned evilly as I threw him a look of utter disgust, despite the fact I felt strangely reassured by his statement. At least some things in this world never change.

Unlike say, my mothers promise to allow my brother and I to stay in boarding school, or my brother's love for the farm we'd grown up on, or especially my friends promise to stay in touch over the summer.

At least my brother's love for conquering all things female remained the same. Unlike just about every other aspect of my life

Oh no, my older brother had found this stupid little sea-side town and its quirky residents to fall in love with. And then my mother, clearly insane, showed an insatiable desire to move away from our family home to the stupid little sea-side town and it's quirky residents, instantly shattering my perfect world.

Do you really need a back story?

So what if Dad spent years cheating on Mum. She was the one who put up with it. She was the one who didn't do anything about it, until his death. So why has she suddenly decided she needs to escape his presence, when, in actual fact, he's ten feet under and no harm to anyone any more?

More so, why does she feel the need to pull me out of boarding school, the one place I truly loved, truly belonged, to dump me in the smallest of small towns, which doesn't even have a local shopping complex. I mean, East Bondi Private practically had its own!

And why, in the name of all things civilised, would she believe we could actually benefit from the fresh air here in Summer – Hellhole – Bay? We lived on a farm, for god's sake. A farm, with animals and livestock and bush… and plenty of fresh air. Why sell off my childhood home to buy a rundown caravan park? With however many small, creepy, crawly, unwelcome residents to share a room with me?

The one simple answer.

To ruin my life.

Mine and Henry's, that is. We'd stuck together ever since birth. It was the unwritten rule between the Hunter twins. Always together, never apart. That's how Henry and I had dealt with life, with the comings and goings of our parents, our family. How we'd dealt with boarding school. How we'd come to be so close. I knew in his heart that he hated this place just as much as I did, but he was too excited by the potential of women here to let himself get down too much.

I'd tried endlessly to make him believe that there would be as much potential here as there would be in a nursing home, because everyone Scott had mentioned was about fifty or over, but do you know what he'd said in reply?

"Where there are old people, there are nurses."

That was Henry. Always thinking with his, uh, mind.

Scott, on the other hand, the eldest of the Hunter offspring, adored this place more than life itself. Adored the sun and the beach, and the friendly, relaxed atmosphere. Well, good for him. I'm glad that at least one Hunter is more than content in this place. Two, if you count Mum, three, if you include Robbie, but he'd be happy anywhere, as long as Dad was no longer around. And Kit? She was happy anywhere there could possibly be a liquor store, and frankly, I was almost tempted to join her there. What else could Summer Bay possibly have to offer me, other than some good Tequila and a night getting pissed on the beach?

-

"You've got to be joking?" I stated sharply, as I stumbled into the run down living room of the old, possibly derelict house.

"I know, isn't it just breathtaking?" Mum said as she breezed on past Henry and I to unload more boxes from the car.

"Stole Tilly's breath away at least," Henry snorted as he joined me in the living room. I shot him a look of annoyance before sighing, "I guess we're upstairs then," I looked at him, before not so subtly looking towards my large suitcase full of shoes. He groaned and glared, but all the same dropped his own bag and lifted up my own, following be up the stairs slowly.

"We better not be sharing a room Tilly," He muttered under the weight, "You have too many shoes to speak of."

"Hush now," I replied mockingly "Who would you rather share with, me or Robbie?" I raised an eyebrow at him, and laughed at his expression, before pushing a door open to reveal a decent sized room. "How's this one for you?"

Henry dropped the suitcase and stood up, arching his back before nodding. "Looks decent enough, nice size, you'll have to camp out if I bring a girl home,"

Already unpacking my precious shoes, I turned to laugh at him. "Why on earth would you want to bring a girl to this dump?" I shuddered a little as I looked up to see mould growing a little on the walls.

His hand tapped his chin thoughtfully as he looked around. "Maybe I'll just bring the uglier ones back here," He trailed off, ignoring my look of repulsion as he flew back downstairs to carry some more stuff up. Sometimes I wondered if we really had been born from the same womb. But then I remembered how cruel I was to everyone, not just people I slept with – which compared to Henry were few and far between – so I could see where the similarities lay.

Three hours later, with clothing strewn across the room, because I'd run out of wardrobe space, I decided that we needed to escape. Thankfully, Henry had the same idea.

However it was not the sound of the waves crashing on the shore that had tempted Henry to walk along the beach our first afternoon in Summer Bay, no Henry had been tempted by something entirely different, the dream of half naked women lying lazily along the beach. And somehow, I'd been persuaded into joining him for what he had made out to be a short walk towards the only place decent in this hellhole, the Summer Bay Diner, equipped with everything, from ancient town gossip to old man cranky pants. At least, that's what I'd envisioned from Scott's tales of Colleen and Alf.

But honestly, anything was better than being stuck in that god-forsaken house.

Angry as I was at Henry for misleading and tricking me into joining him, I had to smirk, as eventually, about ten minutes into our trip down the endless coast line, he came up fruitless with his search for his first lover… first victim. He turned and glared at me, before sitting himself down on the sand.

"Oh no." I said to him, shaking my head. "I do not sit. We do not sit. We're going home."

"Aww, come on Tubby," Henry said, ignoring my little gasp of annoyance as he used his childhood nickname for me. "Just for a little while. To see if any babes come."

Huffing, I shook my head, but still took a seat next to him, crossing my arms across my chest in frustration. "The only babe's you'll see are the likes of her," I said, pointing towards an elderly woman who had just arrived on the beach, decked out in a hideous, fluro coloured jumpsuit, complete with head and wristbands in matching colours that burned my eyes.

"Oh god." Henry covered his eyes, as she and a taller man jogged past us. "I'm going to be scarred for life from that." He said, as if he needed to wash his mouth out. "All those jiggly bits," He shuddered, closing his eyes once more, trying to wipe the vision from his mind.

"He, on the other hand" I said, as I watched his tight backside disappear in the distance "was very fine." I said, smiling to myself as I reminded myself of the dark curls that had framed his tanned face, of how his grey wife beater had clung to his body, tight enough for me to glimpse the muscles that were hidden underneath it.

"Not fair." Henry pouted next to be, like the baby he was, interrupting my lustful thoughts. "Five minutes and already you've found the guy of your dreams… I'm the one who was excited to come here," He continued his little sob story "I was the one who was going to find…" He began, before spluttering and pausing completely, before smirking to himself. Following his gaze, I turned to see three teenage girls walking down the beach, laughing to themselves.

"Three Henry?" I had to ask, as he shook his head, laughing a little. "Just her." He said, motioning to the tall, tanned on in the centre. Her arms were wrapped around her two friends, as the red haired one leant up to whisper in her ear, causing all three to laugh hysterically once more. It almost made me miss my friends, but I caught myself before I began a self-pity party… I was not going to fall apart on a public beach in the middle of this crazed town.

"A week, max." Henry stated simply, as he pushed himself off the ground, intent on following the trio to their destination, before making his moves.

"You forget, dear brother." I said, standing up next to him, "That we're not in Kansas any more. And no matter how many times I click my red shoes together and cry 'There's no place like home' we're not going to get back there."

"You're point being?" Henry replied, as he looked in the direction of the girls, making sure he didn't lose sight of them.

"They breed them differently here." I said, ignoring his eye roll. "I'm serious," I said, punching him. "They are small town girls Henry, with high morals. You don't want to go there."

"A woman is a woman is a woman." He stated plainly, beginning to follow them.

"Yeah, right." I muttered under my breath, as I jogged a little, trying to catch up to him.

"And the women of Summer Bay are never going to know what hit them." He continued cockily, as I only shook my head at him.

Yeah, when it was all said and done, some things never did change.

-

**AN:** I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.


	2. Strangers in the Shadows

**Disclaimer:** I do not own H&A or its characters. I am simply toying with them until they want to turn them into decent characters again.  
**AN: **Thank you to Skykat BttB for proofreading this story. You are half my inspiration!_  
_

* * *

_World Come Undone  
Chapter Two – Strangers in the Shadows_

-

"Luke," Dad yelled from behind me. "Make yourself useful and go and clean those tables," He said, motioning to the tables on the far side of the bar as he turned back to the drinks list. I groaned as I put down my book, _1984_, and slipped myself off from the stool I'd been sitting on. Grabbing a cloth from the near sink, I turned towards the tables, but something else caught my attention. Or should I say, someone else.

They sauntered in as if they owned the place, yet I'd never seen them before in my life. Her long, blonde hair was tied loosely into a ponytail, creating a windswept look that I imagined had taken her hours to achieve, while her tailored clothing more sophisticated than any that I'd ever seen on actual people who lived in the bay. The sequined skirt she wore shimmied each time she moved and as the few streams of light caught each piece of material, it gave off a glow, an aurora, one, I imagined, that she believed matched her entire personality.

His matching blonde hair was slicked back off his face, brand name sunglasses holding the loose strands in place. The matching brand name clothing that fitted his body immaculately, looked fresh, new, and expensive, and I shook my head, wondering why two people with such status would be bothering with Summer Bay.

I remained transfixed on the pair for a moment, while their own eyes searched the room for something… someone, his eyes more desperate than hers, until I noticed someone else who had just entered the room. Her laughter resinated in my ears, as I paused again, turning to look at her, just for a moment. Her dark hair reached her shoulders, framing her bright face, cheeks pink from laughter. Her body was slung loosely against a chair, facing her best friends, forming a secret circle, from which all others were excluded.

She caught Cassie's eye. As she nodded her head towards the two intruders who had appeared so suddenly in our midst, and I watched, as a glimmer of mischief flashed over her eyes momentarily. They grinned a little at one another as they saw him catch sight of them, then smirk at the girl he'd entered with.

I watched on as he strutted towards them, his ego obviously bloated by his own belief of self importance, his eye clearly having been caught by one of the three girls sitting at that table. She followed mutely, rolling her eyes as she watched him trot up to them, and it almost made me smile, almost… but fear wouldn't allow it. My heart had already leapt to my throat in anticipation… as I prayed, watching them, please not Belle… please be either Anna or Cassie, but please, not Belle.

"Oi" I heard a shout behind me, "Am I paying you to stand around, or to work?" I turned around to see Dad grinning at me, and I shot him a small smile before collecting the glasses on the table and wandering back to the bar.

"Why don't you go join them?" He asked, nodding his head towards their table, and I noted that the strangers had now joined them.

"Nah, you're paying me to work." I replied shortly, wanting to avoid all conversation about the people I went to school with, yet barely acknowledged my existence.

"Well," Dad continued, "Their table needs these," He said, thrusting three drinks at me. "And it also just happens to be time for your break. Enjoy." He said, shoving me slightly as he grinned to himself.

"Thanks Dad," I muttered sarcastically as I made my way slowly towards their table.

Their boisterous chatter halted as I approached their table cautiously. "Three orange juices," I managed to spit out without my voice faltering.

"Thanks Lucas," Cassie replied as she stood up and helped pass the drinks down to Belle and Anna.

"Lucas?" The blonde haired guy scoffed, shaking his head.

"Luke," I replied, shrugging as he smirked up at me.

"Shortening the name, well aren't you simply up with all the trends?" The girl spoke, without once taking her eyes off her immaculate nails.

The boy smothered a laugh, but the girls looked at her, their eyes shining with confusion. "The celebrity trends?" She replied, and although her sarcasm did not go unnoticed by the three friends, when she still received no glimmer of recognition concerning her statement, she turned sideways to the male, who had watched the exchange amusedly.

"Whatever, I'm bored Henry," She muttered under her breath, attempting to mask the fact that we could all hear her as plain as day. "Can we please go now?"

He shot her a look that said he clearly wasn't happy about leaving so soon, but still complied, standing up and pushing in his chair.

"Ladies," He said, winking at them, "the pleasure was all mine." With one final look, he turned on his heels, and followed her out of the bar.

"It sure was," Belle offered to his retreating back, causing Anna and Cassie to erupt into giggles.

I snuck a quick glance at her animated face, before realising that, having stood there for a large amount of time already, I'd probably overstayed my welcome. Casting one final, momentary look in her direction, I turned, and began to walk away, when a voice called my name.

"Lucas,"

My breath caught in my throat, as I turned slowly to find Cassie approaching me.

"Oh, hi." I replied, letting out the breath, unable to mask my disappointment.

"Hey," She replied, a little cautiously, as she came to stand next to me.

She eyed me up and down a little, and stood a little away, her arms hugging her body, as she bit her lip, and focused on something behind my head

"Was there something wrong with your drinks?" I asked finally, unable to stand the silence a moment longer.

"Our drinks?" She asked confused, as I motioned to the orange juice she held in her hand.

"Oh," She registered, as a slight blush crept over her cheeks, "No, they are fine," She continued, as she looked up to me, "Perfect," She said quietly, and I had to wonder why she was being so… strange.

"Was there, anything else?" I asked, as she continued to stare at me. At first I thought it was weird, now, it was becoming a little, unnerving.

"I, uh…" She began, as I raised an eyebrow at her. "Lucas,"

"Yes?" I prompted, as her mouth gaped open and shut.

"Could we please have three more drinks?" She asked finally, a little sheepishly.

"Sure," I sighed and turned, walking away quickly.

"Three more OJ's Dad," I walked towards him, and he didn't even tried to hide the fact he'd watched the entire interaction.

"She's cute." He said finally, grinning at me, as I rolled my eyes. "And she's tall. You need a tall girl Lucas. And she seems very nice and polite." He continued, as I hummed to myself, pretending to not hear what he was saying.

"I'm just saying Luke, if you're ever going to get a date, I'd like it to be with a nice, quiet, unassuming girl like Cassie,"

"How do you know her name is Cassie?" I asked, spinning around to look at Dad, who was trying to act innocent.

He looked towards the ground anxiously, and for a moment I thought he was going to be the one to ignore my question. However, apparently I was wrong. "Jack may have happened to mention a few names to me," He caved finally, coming to stand next to me.

"What else did Jack just happen to mention to you?" I asked through gritted teeth, as I felt my neck go red with anger. Foolishly, I'd told Jack in confidence one night about the three girls, and how different they seemed to all the other girls at the school. I'd thought Jack would understand, and maybe help me out with getting to know them better.

Apparently I was wrong. That was the last time I'll ever trust Jack with anything, I thought to myself, as Dad sighed next to me. His look betrayed him instantly and I knew Jack had shared with our father the biggest secret of all. He knew about her.

"Mate," He began, but I brushed him aside and headed angrily for the door, unwilling to even spare at glance towards their table as I did so. Stumbling out into the sunlight, I stormed down towards the beach, which was practically empty during this time of the afternoon, walking down towards the rocks, but with no real destination in mind. Kicking the sand along the way, the waves crashing against the shore had become the soundtrack for my life, as if the harmony they created would help me as suppressed anger and rage seeped out of my body.

I wasn't sure whom exactly I was angry at though. Jack, for telling Dad all of my secrets, Dad, for always pushing me into a life that I didn't know I could lead, that boy, for walking in and instantly thinking he was better than me, that girl, for _knowing_ she really was better than me or Belle, for never noticing me.

Or was I simply angry at myself, for the simple fact that I was always going to be invisible nerd at the front of the classroom, and that some harsh truths and facts will never change in life?

Deep down, I knew it was all a fantasy. Belle Taylor was the smartest, wittiest, most attractive girl in Summer Bay, so why would she notice a nerd like me? What could I possibly have that she would want? What could she possibly ever see in the scrawny boy who sits down the front in maths and sometimes even corrects the teacher when he gets something wrong? To her, I really was nothing.

Picking up a rock that lay on the waters edge, I hauled it into the ocean, watching on, as it broke the surface, spluttering, before sinking slowly to the deep, dark depths on the ocean floor. My eyes closed, as I sucked in deep breaths of salty air, my chest feeling as if it were about to explode. From anger and pain, from hurt and betrayal. Mostly from the feeling of despair when you can't seem to win in life, no matter how hard you try.

I felt my breathing calm, and I looked up, to see if anyone had had decided to come looking for me. Shaking my head at the still empty beach, I exhaled, not surprised to know that no one actually cared about me.

Just once, I wished there would be there, waiting for me. Just once.


	3. Rain, come wash my blues away

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Characters are property of Channel 7. I'm just borrowing them_.  
_A mega thanks to Skykat for proof reading for me.

* * *

_World Come Undone_  
_Chapter Three – Rain, come wash my blues away_

-

I felt the heat of the sun warm my body instantly, and welcomed it freely as I fell down against the dry towel lying on the sand. I shut my eyes for a moment while willing the salty taste to disappear from my lips, before opening them again to find the harsh sunlight gone, replaced by a shadow, standing over me.

"Early morning swim?" She asked; her tone more amused than anything.

"Only to you, it's past twelve and the middle of a bright, glorious day in my world," I replied, poking my tongue up at her as she sat down next to me. I shielded the sun from my eyes as I sat up and looked sideways at her.

"What can I say?" Belle replied, "This all ends in a week, and then I'll have to be up at the crack of dawn, before slaving away at school for an eternity, I need to enjoy this while I can!" She proclaimed, as I shoved her.

"Drama queen" I retorted, as she snorted next to me.

"Says you," Came the obvious reply.

"And obviously, you're both larger drama queens than me," Came a yell from behind us, as I turned to see Cassie skipping towards us.

"What's got you so perky little miss sunshine?" Belle asked sarcastically, as Cassie smiled largely at us.

"Oh nothing really," She replied wistfully, "Only that we're going back to school next week."

"I'm overwhelmed with joy," Belle began, but Cassie stopped her.

"Oh don't be a sourpuss." Cassie retorted, the smile still playing on her lips. "This year is going to be great. We're…"

"Going to rule the school?" Belle interjected, earning herself a glare from Cassie.

"And we'd all like to make it through alive?" I added, hoping to cool things between Cass and Belle.

They had this way of getting under each other's skin, to the point of no return sometimes. Clashing personalities, my mother always said, more alike than different, causing friction. They were both very stubborn, you see, both very determined… and aggressive at times, which had caused some extreme yelling matches over the years. But where they were aggressive, I was passive, which proved a wonderful combination for a friendship such as ours.

"Alive and kicking!" Belle responded finally, as she began to dance around on the spot, before standing up and moving around Cassie and I, causing us to launch into fits of giggles.

"You're crazy," Cassie screamed.

"Psychotic," Belle replied, as she pulled Cassie up to her and practically forced her to move to the music playing only in her mind. I continued to laugh at them as they tried to upstage one another, until both collapsed in a heap next to be, out of breath, perspiring from the effort.

"So, tell me, dearest, bestest, closest friend of mine," Belle said sweetly, as she fluttered her eyelashes at Cassie "Why exactly are you so excited about school? It doesn't have something to do with a certain blonde haired, blue eyed nerd boy, does it now?"

"Lucas isn't a nerd," Cassie said angrily, before instantly clamping a hand over her mouth, embarrassed by her revelation.

"Oh honey," Belle said sympathetically, "Yes, he is."

Cassie looked to me for support, but I could only shrug my shoulders, before replying, "But it's okay. Nerds can be cool."

"Yup." Belle agreed readily. "And if you really like him, then Anna and I will do everything in our power to help you get him."

"Really?" Her voice was timid, as if she were scared we'd break her bubble of hope.

"Of course," I replied, moving closer and hugging her tightly, "What else are best friends for?"

Belle sighed dramatically at this stage. "Possibly making sure our year goes uninterrupted by blonde bimbo and super sure of himself that we met yesterday?" Belle asked mockingly. "If I have to look at his smirk each day in class I think I'll die," She cried spectacularly, causing Cassie and I to giggle.

"Oh come on," I started, "He's not _that_ bad to look at," I said, a red blush creeping up the back of my neck as Cassie and Belle started intently at me. "I just meant I'd seen worse," I mumbled as they continued to gawk at me strangely.

"I imagine it'd be worse being with her," Belle snorted angrily. "I'm so pretty and so popular and too good for this town," She mimicked in a high-pitched voice. "Can't you just see how this is simply going to ruin my reputation?" She continued sarcastically. "Give me a break,"

"Yeah well, we can't help it if we're less beautiful than she is," Cassie quipped as Belle rolled her eyes.

"She's going to be my mortal enemy. There's no other way. She's everything I despise in a person and then some." Belle's voice was low, which worried me a little bit.

"Hey, we don't even know her yet," I said gently touching her arm, but her eyes flared angrily.

"Don't we Anna? You saw how they looked at us? He looked at us as if we were meat to be eaten; she looked us as if we were something she found at the bottom of her highly inappropriate beach shoes. They won't take time to get to know us, so why should we bother getting to know them?" She said harshly, her cheeks flushing red with anger.

"Hey, calm down there Taylor," Cassie said gently, throwing me a quick look.

"She's not going to ruin this year for us Belle," I promised deeply, shifting closer.

Belle sighed deeply. "I know. I just, hate new people who think they are superior."

Cassie and I laughed in unison as we both moved to hug her. "We know," I replied, pulling her close to me. "What else are best friends for, if not for knowing you better than you know yourself?" I asked, feeling Belle laugh a little.

"Um, drenching me?" Belle replied, as I smirked a little at her and pulled away, my still wet body having left watermarks on both her.

"What can I say?" I said, as I moved closer again. "You two avoid the actual water as much as possible, maybe it's about time you went for a swim…"

Belle squealed, before jumping up to dodge my open arms, and running behind Cassie, who was hot on her heels.

"Noo," She cried dramatically, as I chased them down to the waters edge.

"I'm gunna get you," I taunted immaturely, as Cassie began to laugh so hard she tripped on a stray piece of driftwood, and fell face first into the wet sand, just as a soft wave came gently rolling up the shore, soaking her from head to toe.

"Ha!" Belle cried, a mix of triumph and gloating in her voice. Cassie only growled, before casting me a look and diving at Belle, who turned to run… straight into my arms.

"Not so fast," I cried evilly as I held her tight. Cassie came strutting towards us, an evil smile forming on her lips, as Belle groaned in my embrace, struggling a little, until Cassie pulled her legs up under her arms.

I smirked at her and we stumbled down into the water, and threw her up into the air, laughing together as she splattered down into the ocean. She surfaced moments later, spluttering, seething, her eyes shooting daggers at Cassie and I, who were doubled over in fits of laughter.

"You think this is funny?" Her icy tone was evident, but I couldn't help but continue to laugh, as she stood there, looking like a drowned rat, her dark hair matted to her face, her white t-shirt clinging tightly to her body, water dripping from her shorts.

"Oh honey, life isn't fair," Cassie said, as she moved to hug Belle, who splashed her instantly.

"Yeah,' She retorted, as Cassie screamed in annoyance, 'It's really not."

"Now ladies," I decided to cut in, and as they turned to stare at me I began to back away slowly "Can't we call a truce?" I pleaded a little over-dramatically and they began to slowly walk towards me. "Please?" My voice faded, as they ran towards me and ploughed me into the knee-deep water, surrounded by the giggles of my two best friends.

-

"Do you think we'll ever change?" I asked later on, as we lay together in the warm afternoon sun. Belle propped herself up on one elbow and turned to look at me.

"Whatever can you mean?" Belle replied, her tone typically nonchalant, pretending to misunderstand me.

"Belle Taylor don't you even begin to pretend like you don't know what I'm on about," I snapped at her, a little harshly, as she looked at me quizzically. Sitting up, I shook my head and began to rub my temples. For the last two weeks we'd spent day in and out with one another – around one another – and suddenly it had all become too much.

Yet I feared, when all was said and done, and out final year of schooling over, it wouldn't have been enough.

"Anna Banana," Belle began finally, using their childhood nickname for me – creative, I know – to let me know she wasn't out to get me. "Haven't you realised by now, you're stuck with us baby, for the rest of time." She grinned at me, and I rolled my eyes at her finally, the knots in my stomach subsiding.

"You promise?" I said finally, as Cassie sat up, crawling over on the sand to wrap her arms around me.

"Of course we do. Best friends for life, remember?" She asked, holding out her left hand, the tiny scar on her palm, almost invisible now.

I glanced down at my own palm only to find my own scar looking right back up at me. I turned to reply to Cassie, only to find Belle sticking out her own palm.

"Blood sisters, remember?" Belle's tone was serious, a rarity, and I knew she meant what she said.

"Always," I replied finally, as they pulled me into a giant hug.

"What had you so worried anyway?" The sun was setting on the horizon, but we were still there, soaking up its last rays, watching as day turned to night – the heat still clinging to the air.

I sighed, closing my eyes, savouring the sweetness of dusk, before replying. "Mum," gently.

Their hands gripped tightly onto mine, but they didn't speak. We were past the point of words on this particular, heartbreaking topic, past the point of speaking about her – they knew all there was to know.

"This is our final year of school," I continued finally, my eyes remaining closed, as I felt their gaze fall on me. "And then we'll have a summer of waiting and decisions, and then what? The same thing is running though everyone else's mind. What happens when it's all said and done?"

"Your mum always said to me 'Take each day as it comes Belle Baby,' and I'd always ask her why she only said it to me," Belle said, as I turned to see tears forming in the corners of her eyes "She said that it was because I lived faster than the two of you, and that I needed to take my time, instead of wanting to grow up too quickly, I needed to take each day as it came,"

"Maybe," She sighed finally, wiping away a tear that had fallen, "that's what she'd tell us this year. Live each day as it comes, don't try to grow up too quickly, and don't try to face the future before it's upon us."

"I think," I said, my hand in hers, squeezing it gently, "That she'd be awfully proud of you right now,"

"Oh Anna," Cassie said, taking my other hand "She's proud of _all _of us,"

I smiled, but didn't speak. The words had caught in my throat, but they knew, they understood. They always had. Instead, I looked to the new born stars, and closed my eyes, imagining her smiling down on me.

-

Please read and review.  
To know people are enjoying the story really makes me want to continue!!


	4. Quit your life

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. MAJOR APOLOGIES for the delay in posting this chapter. And a HUGE thank you to Skykat for proof reading it!!

* * *

_World Come Undone  
Chapter Four – Quit your life._

_-_

He strolled in as if he owned the place, and I couldn't help rolling my eyes. He strutted towards me, sticking one shoulder in front of the other as he flipped the chair around and slumped down across from me.

"Man, this whole job thing sucks," Drew groaned, as I smirked at him. "I mean, sure I was expecting chicks to be there, but I mean," He shuffled closer, "Mrs. Smart isn't exactly a…"

He was cut off sharply by a piercing voice in the background.

"Yoo hoo," Colleen yelled from behind the register. "Drew," She smiled and threw him what I guessed she assumed was a flirty look. I held back a snort as Drew groaned.

"Come on mate, your number one customer wants some quality time with you," I mocked, as he threw me a glare, uttering, "Not another damn word,"

Standing up, he walked slowly over to her, his eyes in small slits of frustration as she yacked on to him about how she thought she could be training a bit harder. Stifling a laugh as Drew only nodded and agreed I had to wonder how my best mate had gotten himself into that mess.

It had been only months ago that I'd walked out of school, after yet another heated argument with Hyde, where I'd told him to stick his education. That hadn't gone down well with either Sally or Flynn, which had resulted in my being issued an ultimatum. Either I find a job or I head back and grovel to Hyde to let me back in.

Like hell I was going to rot away in Summer Bay High. I landed on my feet when the local garage hired me as an apprentice. I'd always had an interest in tinkering with things, and when I finally got my hands dirty in the body of a car, I knew it was destiny.

Drew didn't take too kindly to it though, didn't take too kindly to it at all. See, we'd been mates for a while now. Something about beating the crap out of one another in year seven, and being forced onto the local boxing team for anger realise made us realised we'd be better off together terrorising people than terrorising each other. It seems like a crazy way to strike up a friendship, but if you knew Drew and I, well it comes across as practically normal.

Neither of us had been exposed to loving, caring homes as children. While I was my father's biggest mistake, Drew was his dad's biggest regret, so we both kinda just joined forces and stayed away from home for as long as humanly possible. If your best mate understands your reasoning for a twentieth round of pool, well, I liked to tell Drew we had it pretty good.

I mean, we'd been tested over the years. When my dad died, and I moved in with Sally and Flynn, it had been hard on our friendship. Hell, there'd even been a punch up or two during that year, but we'd sorted things in the end. Which is how I knew when I got the job at the garage, that eventually Drew would be okay.

What I didn't count on was his counter-action against it.

"Well, if you have a job, I'll get one too," Drew said one day, out of the blue, during a breather at boxing.

I'd almost spat the water I was drinking out all over him. Instead, I inhaled it, causing a coughing fit that lasted a good couple of minutes.

"A job?" I'd asked, in what I now recall to be quite an insulting manner. But at that stage I was too dumbstruck to really care.

Drew had shrugged nonchalantly as we'd headed back over to the bags. "Maybe at the gym. I hear old man Holden can't get his kid to help, so I figure why not? Its not as if I don't know my way around one or anything," He commented as he began to punch the bag.

And Drew had done just that. Taken the job, and began working there part time, after school and on weekends. Although so far his only real clientele happened to be the local gossipmonger and her little posse of elderly friends.

I continued to hold in my laughter as he returned, shamed and despondent from his encounter. I opened my mouth, but snapped it shut with one look from him.

"Do. Not. Even. Say. It." He managed to breathe out, before bashing his head down on the table. "Why? Why did I ever think that being a gym instructor would get me in with the babes?"

I shook my head, and was about to answer, when a vision walked into my life. Her blonde hair fell to below her shoulders, and was swept to the side of her tanned body. Her blue eyes, traced with elegance searched the room carefully, as she placed on hand onto her hip, and my eyes flicked over her petite body. She sighed for a moment, before her gaze landed on me. Licking her lips and grinning, she floated towards our table.

I managed to whack Drew to wake him from his doldrums before she arrived. "There is a goddess on her way towards us. I call first dibs," I muttered just before she reached our table, looking between Drew and I, before nodding towards her blonde body guard and sitting down in the spare chair between Drew and I.

"Matilda Hunter," She extended her hand towards Drew, who reached out and shook it.

"Drew Curtis," He replied, a twinge of a smirk appearing on his lips as he drank in her presence. Not so subtly, I kicked him under the table. He jumped backwards in his chair, breaking the grip with Matilda's hand, allowing her to turn to face me.

"And, you are?" She arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow, as she looked me up and down quickly. Suddenly, I wished I wasn't in my dirty mechanic overalls, but rather looking cool and collected like Drew.

"Eric Dalby," I replied, nervously reaching my hand out towards her. She shook it lightly, her mouth set in a thin line. "But my mates call me Ric," I added offhandedly at the end, hoping to at least appear as if I had it together.

"Do they now?" She quipped, as she turned back to look at Drew, who was rubbing a shin. "And what do you friends call you?" She asked, leaning forward onto the table and fluttering her eyes at him.

"F#," Drew swore, as she pulled back from him once more. "They call me late, coz old man Holden will kick my ass if I'm not at work on time again," He groaned, standing up and practically pushing the table onto Matilda. "I'll call you later man," He said, waving over his shoulder as he ran from the diner.

Stunned, Matilda let out a small 'hmph' from her perfect lips, before crossing her arms across her body. I sat there like a gaping fish, opening my mouth what felt like a million times.

"Are you planning on saying something grease monkey?" She snapped at me, her brow knitted in annoyance.

Stunned, I shook my head, looking down at the table. "Shame," She continued from next to me, her tone gentler, "If only you had the brains to match the looks," She sighed. Her hands came undone from her chest as she leant forwards towards me, running a hand slowly up my arm. "Such a shame."

Her hands began to trace light circles across my arm muscles, her eyes staring deeply into mine, as I felt myself being pulled magnetically towards her. Her lips curved into a smirk as I shifted closer to her, her nails leaving white trails across my bicep.

"Matilda," Someone snapped behind us, and she turned to growl at him.

"Henry," She growled through gritted teeth. "Can't this wait?"

Smirking, he shook his head and he walked towards the table. His blonde hair was gelled back from his face, his hands shoved carefully into his pockets to give the guise that he simply woke up looking like gods gift to women. Jerk was a more apt name for the guy, I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Sorry sweetheart can't do. Mother dearest is waiting for us to have our first family dinner in the hell hole." He spat out, and she groaned deeply. "Why, why must she force this upon us only hours after dragging us away from boarding school?" She sighed dramatically, before turning to face me, flashing a small smile. "Sorry Rob, it appears I've got to cut this lovely meeting short. But I'll keep an eye out for you, k?" She winked, before rushing off with her brother, before I could even say, "The name is Ric,"

Her blonde hair flounced against her back like the hurricane she was, as I sat back to reflect on our first meeting. She was blunt, offhand and rude, but god was she something else. I'd never met someone so sure of themselves in my life, aside from Drew, and well, let's face it; he wasn't going to look anywhere near as pretty in the school uniform as she was.

She was certainly something else, I mused, as I walked home along the shoreline. Now I just had to figure out a way to get into her good graces, and win her over. Something told me that wasn't going to be as easy as I imagined though.

-

**AN:** I hope you enojoyed!! Reviews give me inspiration to write more!!


	5. Know Thy Enemy

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Its all Seven's and smart people who invented it. I'm just playing. Thanks to Kat for proof reading. Enjoy!

* * *

**World Come Undone  
Chapter Five – Know Thy Enemy**

"Oh god, Belle," Cassie groaned across to me, as Anna, rolled her eyes. "Look what the cat dragged in," I swivelled in my seat to see Ric Dalby enter the diner, his grease stained overalls tied around his waist. Standing awkwardly in the entrance, no doubt looking for Drew 'I'm too fabulous for words' Curtis. When he couldn't find him, he marched over to the first available table and sank into the chair, rubbing his temples gently with his half dirty fingers. Turning sharply around to face Anna and Cassie, I matched their looks of disgust.

"Is it just me," I began, as I saw Drew enter the diner walk to the table from the corner of my eye, "But has he become even more arrogant, pig headed and conceited since Dalby left school?" Subtly I nodded in the direct of our mutual enemies – a feud that held its grass roots in primary school vendettas that had only escalated as we had become older, more manipulative and vindictive. Cassie and I had made sure that since day Ric and Drew decided to steal Anna's bag and hide it in a tree in Year 7 that both boys had paid dearly for the mistake. Indeed, we had even gone so far as to sabotage dates for them – because revenge is a dish best served cold. Over and over. I was rewarded with grins from Anna and Cassie as they nodded in agreement.

"Its as if he has to act twice as bad now that his partner in crime has gone," Anna threw out, as she pulled her red hair up into a pony-tail. "You know," She continued, biting down trying not to laugh, "He probably has a couple of size complexes, if you know what I mean" She giggled innocently, although Cassie and I knew better.

I tipped my head while observing the smile that had formed on my friends face. Her dark red hair contrasted against her pale skin – and I smiled as I noticed the few freckles that were spread across her small nose. They were the only thing Anna claimed she'd change about herself. The one and only thing, she'd always stressed. She didn't mind if she was smaller than everyone else. Less athletic than Cassie, less feisty than me. Her freckles were the one thing she could do without. Her loving, open personality, that always left her open for broken hearts, she wouldn't change for the world. It was her mother's final gift, she always said. Her mum had always encouraged us to be ourselves. And I think that with her death, Anna had taken this information on board with a new purpose. Its amazing, how life can do that to you, I mused, as Cassie's voice broke my thoughs.

"Why Anna Banana," Cassie said in between giggles, "Did you just make a funny?" Cassie grinned as she pulled up the diner menu, as if we didn't already know it by heart. "What do you reckon is good today?" She asked, all the while keeping a straight face.

"Same as yesterday," I responded, "And the day before, and the day before that. This place never changes, no matter _how_ much I tell Irene that they should add some more 'teenage worthy' items to the menu," I rolled my eyes, as Cassie and Anna giggled.

"Aww Belle," Anna commented, "I like it how it is. The fact that it never changes, makes me happy that some things will stay the same," She smiled, as Cassie replied "Aww,"

"You're such a sucker for nostalgia Anna," I replied, "The poor sod that pops your cherry, there will be a shrine dedicated to him, I'll bet," I joked, as she poked her tongue out at me.

"Well maybe I have to be nostalgic," Anna bit back at me, "Because you've got more than enough cynicism to go around,"

"Snap," Cassie laughed, as I pretended to glare at Anna momentarily, only to see the stuck up snobs who had crashed our drinks at the surf club earlier today, arrive in the diner's small hallway, which diverted our attention quickly. Her eyes cast a glance over the diner quickly, before they landed on something.

Looking pleased with herself, she threw her shoulders back, her chest out, and strutted her way towards Ric and Drew. Her brother, however, took more than a moment to notice our presence in the back booth.

"If we lay low," I whispered, slouching down in my seat, "then maybe he won't…"

"Why hello ladies," Blondie said, as he threw us what he obviously believed to be a smouldering smile. "And just what are we practising tonight?" He asked, nodding his head at our slouched positions.

"What not to do to keep your back in alignment," I quipped at him, sitting up straight and sliding over in the booth, making it clear that there wasn't any room for him.

Undeterred, his fixed his gaze upon us as he said deeply, "Well, in case your back is ever out of alignment, I've been known to give a good massage or two in my day," He winked, as he moved backwards a little.

Raising an eyebrow, I threw a look at Cassie and Anna, replying "Is that so?"

He nodded, grinning a little, showing his perfectly straight and white teeth through a crack. "The girls at boarding school never complained. Nor did the women I met at various places," His smooth voice replied, as I fought the urge to either roll my eyes or snort in disgust. Women he'd met various places? Give me a break, this kid wouldn't know how to charm a woman if it hit him over the head.

"Thanks, but no thanks," I replied finally, throwing Cassie a look of despair. "I think we've got it sorted."

Once more, his blonde head was nodding before he looked at his watch. It too, was designer, I imagined. Where on earth did this kid come from, Paris?

"Well, as much as I would love to stay and chat," He threw a grin towards Anna and Cassie, "My mother needs me at home. And I need to collect my dear sister too," He nodded towards the table where Matilda, (was that her name?) was making Ric melt into a puddle at her feet. "He may need some napkins when she's done," Henry said, winking at us before sauntering away towards his sister.

"And I may need a gun to shoot you," I groaned, as Anna gasped and Cassie snorted.

"Belle Taylor, you would never!" Anna said, her voice full of shock and surprise. "You've never threatened Ric _or_ Drew with such violence before. What makes him so different?" She leant across the table, giving me the eye, as Cassie hmmed in the background.

"His smarminess rubs me the wrong way," I shrugged, as he and his fake blonde, fake tanned sister deserted the diner. "And as for her, ugh, don't even get me started on her faults,"

"But you've only met them for five seconds," Anna defended, "And sure, she comes across as well, less intelligent than most, but he does seem rather witty,"

"Anna Banana," Cassie pulled an arm around our friend. "You always like to see the best in people, rather than the worst, don't you?"

Glowing a little pink, Anna looked away from Cass and I before answering. "Well it doesn't really serve to be judgemental before you know people, does it now? Innocent till proven guilty, isn't that what they say?" She continued, turning to glare at us a little.

Taken aback, I gave Cassie a quick look before opening my mouth. "Anna, you don't think you could like that, thing, do you?" I asked a little incredulously.

The pink now turning into a dark red, Anna's head dipped from my gaze and looked to her hands in her lap. Tearing my eyes from her, I looked to Cassie who was staring at Anna, her jaw open, her eyes wider than usual.

" I don't _like_ him," Anna began softly. "I'm intrigued by him. Is that so wrong?" Her timid face finally turned up to meet our eyes. "Let's face it," Her voice grew stronger. "because options in Summer Bay range from dropkick to limited, its either be interested in a smug blonde bastard, or in people like him," She said, pointing inconspicuously to where Ric was sitting, now alone, his eyes glazed over as he stared into empty space. "Who would you rather I go after?" She asked finally, raising an eyebrow at Cassie and I.

Biting my lip, I tipped my head nonchalantly to glance sideways at Eric Dalby, still sitting in his Matilda induced haze. His dirty brown hair was pushed back off his face, his muscular arms streaked with oil from a hard days work. The white stained wife beater clung desperately to his toned body. Beats of sweat had formed in the early spring heat, and occasionally he would reach up behind his neck, pushing them away. Licking my lips unconsciously, I felt my hand twitching in my lap, almost aching to read out and touch…

"Earth to Belle!" Cassie screamed, waving her hand in front of my face.

"What? Huh?" I replied, my eyes snapping to hers instantly, my foggy brain clearing as I realised what I'd actually been doing.

Raising an eyebrow, Anna looked briskly from Ric to me, and then back again. "You weren't just," She paused, shaking her head to herself. "No, you couldn't have been?"

"Couldn't have been what?" Cassie asked in a suspicious tone.

"Perving on Dalby," Anna whispered in a hushed tone, as I felt my face heat up.

"As if!" I retorted loudly, before clamping a hand over my mouth, my blush deepening. "I mean," I said, my tone quieter, "I was just observing, seeing what that snob saw in him. I mean, she'd be used to other rich snobs, right? Why would she bother with any guy who has been home grown in Summer Bay?" I continued sarcastically, relieved when both Anna and Cassie nodded in agreement.

"Besides," I finished finally, my eyes flicking over Dalby as he stood from his table and walked briskly out of the diner. "You know what they say, keep your friends close, and your enemies closer," I smiled wickedly at Anna and Cassie, who looked a little shocked. "Know thy enemy."


	6. Lessons Learned Early

**Di_s_claimer:** I own nothing. All rights go to Chanel 7. Thanks to Skykat from BttB for being an awesome beta!! ENJOY!!_  
**AN: **_I apologise for the delay in posting this! Hopefully now that I'm on holidays it'll be coming more quickly!!_  
_

* * *

_ World Come Undone  
Chapter Six – Lessons learned early._

-

The haze had only just settled across the horizon as my feet touched the cool sand. Striding down the beach I pulled my board tighter under my arm as my eyes swept the break, quickly determining the best place for the big waves. Even though it was early morning, I still felt beads of sweet forming on my brow from the intense heat of the spring sun. Summer was threatening, even though spring had only just arrived, and as my thoughts turned to the coming school term, the beginning of my final school year – I felt my stomach dropping slowly. It was easy enough to surf in this weather. Even lending Ric a hand at the garage, but school, well, I'd never been an attentive student on my good days. The heat only served to distract me from, who was I kidding. I distracted myself fine without any heat or cold.

Dumping my towel on the sand, I looked into the ocean not surprised to find a lone figure sitting out back, watching for the perfect break. Shaking my head, I dug my board into the sand before sitting down next to it, my eyes on Ric. Ever since his Dad's death a couple of years ago, I'd seen my best mate grow up. Really grow up, that is. Into a man. He'd been dealt a shit card, hell, we both had, but Ric had come into his own, taking on this apprenticeship at the local garage, finding a place for himself with Sally and Flynn, and really trying to get his life into shape – something his old man never wanted to see him do.

Me? Well, my life had just sucked from beginning to now. Mum didn't want me, so she shipped my off to my Dad's, who resented me, but begrudgingly kept me around. This turned into what my guidance counsellor likes to call 'pent up resentment and hostility towards the world' which resulted in my lack of respect for just about anyone or anything. It also meant I picked a fight with this smart ass on the first day of year seven. Turned out he was the best friend I ever could have had.

After being reprimanded and suspended for fighting in the playground, Ric and I were forced into the local boxing team. Something to do with the philosophy of 'If you're going to do it, you might as well do it right.'

Funny thing was, after Ric and I got rid of our anger in the ring, we realised we were kinda the same. More than the same, actually, and a bond had been formed. Doing anything to avoid going home at night, spending hours walking the beach just to escape our lives. That was something about us other people didn't understand, I mused as I stood up. The fact that, while we came off as arrogant bastards, all we really were, was just a little fragile inside. But that something that neither of us would admit to, or even bring up in any topic of conversation, even around one another. If we came off as strong, we needed to pretend to be strong. Like steel, on the inside as well as out.

Not that either of us had a heart of stone. Ric loved his foster parents, Sally and Flynn, more than anything. And me? Well, Uncle Dan and Aunty Leah had been kind enough to let me stay with them, which is more than I can say for my parents. Somehow that meant I was nicer to them than anyone else in the town. Maybe even loved them a little. But I didn't ever show it. Wearing your heart on your sleave only ever meant trouble, and Ric and I found enough trouble as it were, without adding feelings or even girls into the mix. That didn't mean I hadn't thought about girls. Ric too. We'd thought about girls. Dated some even. But only for the hell of it. Getting in to deep was, too risky, I thought, shaking my head a little as a flash of red hair and dimples crossed my mind. Getting in deep was unacceptable, no matter how kissable her lips looked, or how wonderful her smile was. Getting in deep was out of the question, I said roughly to myself, pulling my board from the sand and heading into the waves. If anything, the ocean, the melodic beat of the waves would clear my head of thoughts that should never have been allowed to stray.

-

Ric only nodded at me as I paddled to his side. Pushing myself up into a sitting position, I surveyed the empty beach in front of me before swivelling and looking out into the break. There weren't many monster waves about today, I considered, as I watched the small waved crash onto the shore. Yet here Ric and I were. Like always.

I opened my mouth to speak, but was a little shocked when Ric beat me to it.

"That blonde, yesterday. What did you think of her?"

His eyes stayed glued to the shore, as if scared to see my reaction. Probably for the best, I thought, as I shut my jaw quickly. Ric rarely mentioned girls, and never during our early morning surf. Images of her must have had him up all night, mulling over anything and everything she had done towards him.

I shrugged my shoulders before realising her probably couldn't see it. Damn him for making me verbalise my answers.

"She was just a girl man," I said finally, hoping this would suffice. Only it didn't, as Ric turned his gaze on me, asking silently with his eyes for more than that.

"Man you know she was hot," I breathed finally, "Like, really hot. But with all her laughing and touching and watching, she's not my type. Too high maintenance, I reckon. I mean she'd want you to be around all the time, spend every waking moment with her, carry her books at school, or her bags at shopping. Not to mention the money she'd expect to be spent on her. High class, that one. Lots of baggage too," I grunted, looking at Ric as a sly grin crossed his face.

"So much for just a girl then mate?" He replied, a hint of teasing in his tone. I glared at him before snapping "Yeah, just a girl for me. But obviously not for you,"

Ric only shook his head in reply, before looking back towards the beach. A man of few words was my best mate. Somehow he always managed to get me to babble on, yet he always managed to answer simply, quickly and painlessly. Oh how I hated him at times.

"So, you think I'm in with a chance?" Ric asked finally, hope filling his voice.

I laughed a little, before punching his arm in a friendly gesture. "How could she resist the towns foremost apprentice mechanic? I mean, with those overalls, and grease smudged muscles, I expect her to be throwing herself at you within a week," I joked with him, before nodding a little. "Man, she'd be a fool not to go for you,"

He grinned a little at me, before turning his attention back to the break behind us. My job, it seemed, had been done. All he needed was that bit of reassurance before making his move. That girl, whatever her name was, sure didn't stand a chance now.

-

When the break had well and truly been wasted, Ric and I paddled back into the shore. Neither of us really had anything better to do, it was Ric's day off, and I didn't have work till that afternoon, but there was just no point sitting out there waiting for a break that wasn't going to come. Falling onto the sand, I closed my eyes and soaked up the warmth of the sun.

"Dudes," A slick voice said from behind me. Turning slowly, I looked up to see the tanned boy from the diner walking onto the sand, his fancy, new board tucked under his arm, his eyes covered by his not so cheap sunglasses.

"Nice break then," He threw his towel down next to mine, and pulled off his sunglasses to look down at me.

I only snorted a little in response, looking quickly at Ric who was grinning a little too. Obviously this kid knew nothing about the beach, because it was so obviously flat as hell out there. He continued on though, unperturbed by our obvious mocking of him.

"I'm Henry," He said, sticking his spare hand out in greeting.

Eying his hand warily, I reached out and shook it quickly. "Drew. And that's Ric," I said, pointing over my shoulder towards Ric, who nodded in reply.

"Ah, the guys from the diner." Henry said, grinning a little. "You both met my sister, Matilda, last night," He concluded, sitting down next to me as if he'd been invited.

"Blonde, skinny, giggly?" I replied, as Henry nodded in reply. "Yeah man, we met her."

Ric, his ever-silent self, was sitting behind me, studying this kid with intense interest. He couldn't possibly be considering making friends with this loser, I thought to myself, before Ric broke the awkward silence that had formed.

"What's your story? Why are the two of you in Summer Bay?" He asked, sounding genuinely curious, and if I hadn't known him better, I would have thought he really was considering a friendship with this douche.

Instead, he was doing the best thing he could in the situation that had been presented to us. Probing this guy for information he could use to get to the sister. Sneaky bastard.

Henry shrugged nonchalantly and looked at Ric. "My Dad cheated on my Mum for basically her entire life. My sister and I were shoved into boarding school. Then my Dad died, and my Mum sold our family farm, and moved us all oh so sweetly here to hell," He replied, his voice deadpan.

Stunned into silence, Ric and I glanced at one another, neither sure of the appropriate way to respond. As it turned out, we didn't have to, as Henry just continued.

"And at first I thought that it would be a waste of space. I mean, this is practically hick country area, but then man, I saw some chicks, and decided that maybe it would be worth it after all," He winked casually at us as his eyes began to wander down the shore which was slowly filling with people. "Matilda thinks I'm wasting my time, what did she tell me? _That they breed them differently around here._ Damn right they do. Something in the water makes them look ever so fine. Like that tall, dark skinned one I saw yesterday," Here he paused to let out a low whistle, "What a fine piece of ass," he finished, as I glanced at Ric's seething face.

That 'fine piece of ass', as Henry had so nicely put it, just happened to be Cassie Turner, Ric's one time flame and all time sister. Henry didn't know it now, but he'd just crossed a huge line.


	7. Promises Turned Sour

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. How sad for me. Hopefully this is me getting back on track. ENJOY!

* * *

_ World Come Undone  
Chapter Seven_ – _Promises Turned Sour_

-

I'd just finished cleaning up the kitchen when I heard the door opening gently. Knowing that Sally and Flynn were still in bed, I immediately braced myself for the altercation that would surely occur. Ric hated it if I was up when he came home from his early morning surf. His justification for always snapping at me was that my 'annoying high-pitched screechy voice interrupted his mellow mood', but I so knew better. He just hated having me around. He'd been resentful ever since I'd intruded on his happy little family bubble. Our doomed before it had even began romance during our early teens hadn't helped the matter much either.

But invading his home, after my grandmother's death. That had simply been unforgivable. Added that to the pre-existing conflict between us, life in the Saunders household had awkward for the first six months of me living there. Thankfully, Ric and I had come to uneasy truce before either Sally or Flynn had suspected our tension to be anything more than getting to know you outside school worries. However, that uneasy truce only existed when Sally and Flynn were around. When they weren't, well, it was war.

Snarling as he passed me in the kitchen, he threw his wetsuit onto the freshly washed bench, before pushing me to the side to wretch open the fridge, pull the milk out and gulp it from the bottle.

"Ew," I responded automatically, "We _all_ have to drink from that you know?" I snapped at him, but he only turned to glare at me before drinking from the carton once more. "Fine," I sighed deeply, turning my back on him, "Just don't make a mess, I already cleaned once this morning and I don't want Sal to have to do it again,"

Even thought I wasn't facing him, I knew he would be rolling his eyes behind me. He hated me even more when I 'played mum,' as he so kindly told me. I didn't care though. Someone needed to show Sally and Flynn how grateful we were they'd taken us in, and treated us like family all these years, and Ric certainly wasn't up on giving gratitude, being the pig that he was.

I threw him one spiteful glare over my shoulder as I turned into the hallway, only to stop in my tracks as I heard my name being called… whispered, more like. Pausing, I finally turned to see Ric standing against the refrigerator; his shoulders slumped, his eyes darting around the room, refusing to look me in the face.

"Yes?" I asked finally, knowing that it had taken all the initiative Ric had to call out my name.

"Stay away from that Hunter kid," He grunted out finally, his eyes never leaving the floor.

My jaw dropped a little from shock, and no matter how hard I tried to form words, they would just not come. He had spoken to me civilly, only to warn me off a guy? As if he was my protector, out to save me from all evil. Who the hell did he think he was, literally banning me from spending time with someone! I shook my head in disbelief.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked finally, marching over to Ric.

He shook his head, his eyes finally looking up into mine. "No, I'm serious Cassie," His voice was deep, full of anger, "You stay away from that guy. He's bad news, and I don't want you getting mixed up with him."

Letting out a bitter laughed, I shook my head. "If you think I'm going to stay away from him because _you_ say so, you're obviously deluded. When have you ever given me any incentive to follow your word, to believe you'd be doing me a favour?" I spat out at him, "When have you ever shown me you can be trusted, and I can actually believe what you're saying?"

Ric pushed past me roughly. "I mean it Cassie, you have to stay away from him. I'm not taking no for an answer this time,"

"Since when have you ever taken no for an answer?" I cut in, turning to face him, my face pink with anger. "Since when did you get to decide what goes on in my life?"

"Since now," Ric replied darkly, his hands clenching into tight fists, "He's not from around here, he doesn't know how things work,"

"Who doesn't?" A sleepy voice said from behind us, as I wiped my head around to look at Sally as she yawned.

"Henry, one of the kids from the family that moved into the Caravan park," I said instantly, "He and his sister aren't from around here, and Ric was just telling me how he thought it would be a good idea if we showed them around, got to know them," I continued sweetly, "because it mustn't be easy for them at all. Ric was just worried about them fitting in, weren't you Ric?" I turned to smirk at him, knowing his blood must be boiling with rage, but would not be able to say a thing to contradict me. Not in front of Sally, at least.

"Yeah," He grunted, pushing past be sharply, "Going to shower," he said to Sally as he walked past her down the hallway. Sally's eyes followed him town the hallway, before slipping back to watching me.

"You two were fighting again," She stated, raising an eyebrow at me when I shook my head.

"We were just talking," I said simply, but decided to expand when Sally rolled her eyes. "No, I mean. Okay, we were arguing, but not like_that_," I stressed. "I mean, he's been working his ass off at the garage, and I'm freaking out about year 12, and its all just creating this _tension_ between us," I finished rambling, knowing that at least half of what I'd said was almost true. Ric _had _been busy, and I _was_ kind of stressing over the whole concept of year 12. Of course the fact of the matter might have been that Ric and I would never get along no matter how perfect or smoothly our lives were running. Sally, however, didn't really need to know that.

"Hmm," She replied, but let the matter slip, for which I was eternally grateful. Knowing the truth about Ric and I would only have worried she and Flynn more than ususal. And in between having to run the school, worry about Pippa, and Flynn being on call all the time at the hospital, the last thing either of them really needed to worry over was the petty conflict Ric and I could never get passed.

I frowned as my thoughts came to rest on Ric and his ridiculous request. I'd had no intentions of interacting more than was necessary with that chauvinist Hunter boy. His smarmy attitude had turned me off him the minute he'd sidled up to us in the Surf Club. But Ric had been so … adamant … about me not seeing him, and the chance to anger him further, just by hanging out with the guy, well, the end is worth the means. Grabbing my phone from the table, I typed a simple S.O.S text to Belle and Anna, before telling Sally that I'd be home for in time for dinner. I had some serious planning to do.

-

"He wanted you to _what_?" Belle asked, her jaw dropping a little.

"I'm sure he was just…" Anna began to reply; always the pacifier, but Belle gave her a sharp look.

"No, no, this is unacceptable," She said, her hands balling into fists in the sand. "He cannot, he _will not_, get away with acting as if he's allowed any say in your life, or love life, for that matter." She said, her voice cracking a little from the anger that was beginning to bubble inside of her. "To think that he could actually interfere, after all he's put you though, well, he has another thing coming, right Cassie?" She said, rather than asked, sternly, as I glanced towards her.

That had been my original plan as I'd stormed from the house. Revenge, humiliation, lavishing in the utter annoyance it would cause Ric. I mean, opportunities as rare as this must never be wasted, but my head had cleared on my walk to the beach, and now I was a little unsure. Not because I didn't want vengeance on Ric, no, that would be bitter and sweet all in the same moment. My thoughts had turned to Sally and Flynn, and what the potentially explosive situation could do to them. They already knew Ric and I skated on thin ice together, but what would happen if I followed through with my plans? Ric had been living there longer than I, and I knew it sounded silly, but I couldn't help but worry that if push came to shove, they'd have some kind of pecking order along the lines of first in best dressed. Where would I go, if I didn't have them? I was just a kid, there's no way I'd survive out there by myself!

"Cassie?" Anna's concerned voice snapped me back to the present, all thoughts of being thrown out onto the streets vanishing. Her composed face was gazing gently at me, concern etched on her features. I smiled to comfort her, realising that, even if Sally and Flynn did kick me out – and that was a big _if_, I thought to myself, because they would never do that to me – I'd always have Anna to escape to.

"We need to think this through," I said, shooting Belle a harsh look. "If I go head first into this then chances are I'll screw up everything and I won't be the one being able to laugh at Ric. Careful and calculated, right?" I said, as my eyes locked with Belle's, but she only replied with a simple nod.

"Are you sure about this Cassie?" Anna asked, ever the voice of reason in serious situations.

I tipped my head to look at the frown lines that surrounded her mouth. I could almost hear the thoughts of worry swirling around her head. She was such an easy read, I thought, which worried me slightly. Anna was innocent, at an age where some kind of innocence should have been lost. She'd felt pain, to be sure. So much pain that I wasn't sure how she handled herself so well at times, especially if Belle or I was having a minor crisis. Only when it came to boys, she'd fall apart. She'd admitted to me once it was because she felt her mother was not willing to guide her to that point yet, and when she was, well, _then _she'd know what to do. And while that was sweet and all, I was well aware of how persuasive a guy could be when guiding girls to that point as well, and I wasn't prepared to let Anna go into any situation blind… or with any chance that she'd come out more broken than she already pretended not to be.

I nodded slowly. "Its not like I'm going in there to marry him… or even date him, I'm just going to be-friend him. Maybe get him as a study partner, bring him home and taunt Ric with his physical presence. Nothing more serious," I said as I took Anna's hand a squeezed it, "I promise!"

She looked deeply into my eyes before nodding, accepting my reasoning behind how and why this needed to happen, but also how I was going to go about it. I grinned at Belle, as she smiled back and pulled Anna into a giant bear hug, causing Anna to erupt into giggles. The common goal was forgotten momentarily as we morphed into little girls again, enjoying the dying rays of the sun as it faded into the horizon.

* * *

**AN:** Reviews are LOVE! Seriously. I want to know that I'm writing this story for people to enjoy!! 


	8. You Gotta Fight For Your Right

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. H&A is property of Seven. I'm just playing. Thanks to Skykat from bttb for proof reading. She's a star!!_  
_

* * *

_ World Come Undone  
Chapter Eight – You Gotta Fight, For Your Right._

"What happened to your eye?" Matilda gasped as I stormed through the front door, slamming it shut with fury.

"Nothing," I muttered darkly, marching towards the fridge, looking for the piece of steak I knew my mother had purchased not a day before. Sliding it out of the plastic packaging, I slumped into the closest chair before slapping it against my eye, soothing the wound instantly.

I heard Matilda sigh as I opened my remaining good eye to look down to her cross-legged position on the floor. Her usual scowl had been replaced with a slight frown, causing the entire aura of her personality to shift from annoyance to concern. I knew that look, and I knew it would not go away until I told her what happened.

"Stay away from that mechanic." I said, raising my finger instantly to silence her instant retort. "And his body builder, gym trainer, old granny loving friend of his," My eye turned dark and I balled my spare hand into a fist to curb any obvious anger. Only Matilda caught on way too easily, something to do with sharing a womb with her for the first nine months of our existence.

"They did this to you?" She asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow as if challenging my accusation. Some sister she was turning out to be. Five minutes in Hicksville and she's already defending the natives.

I rolled my eye and nodded. "You better believe dear sister, that your precious Prince Charming and his ugly side-kick did this too me. Two on one isn't fair, even by my standards,"

She snorted at that comment and I had to remember that it was my sister sitting in front of me to stop me from teaching her a lesson. "Forgive me if I'm not the first to jump to your defence Henry, but remind me the last time you received something like this without it being a called for retaliation?" She asked, her voice thick with accusation and snobbery.

"I did nothing to deserve this," I hissed at her through gritted teeth. "I was trying to be friendly. Asking about the surf, and then about the hot babes we saw yesterday, and the greasy one just, snapped," I said, sitting back a little in shock, as I relived the memory once more.

_"She has a name," The one who was built like a brick had said deeply, as I turned to look him in the eye. His pupils were becoming dilated, which could either mean the blood was flowing to his head quickly, or he was high. I'd never paid too much attention to that part of Biology – I was all for the reproductive classes – but at that moment I wished I had. I could see colour flushing from his neck and ears onto his face, as his arm muscles would clench and relax, as if he were squeezing the crap out of a poor piece of fruit… or my body._

It was one of those moments where time stopped to allow my soliloquy. I had two options in front of me, and neither of them was exactly appealing. The first was the cowards way. Turn and run for dear life, and live as some kind of hermit so I never had to face the Hulk or Super-Pretty-Man again in my life. As you can imagine, the idea of hiding away from all the wonderous creations of god here was not appealing at all.

The second option was to stand my ground, with a quick witty comeback in the hopes of the entire situation blowing over as a misunderstanding. I wasn't here to make friends, but the idea of having these two onside was more appealing than having them offside. So here I was, thinking that these boys knew how to take a joke…

_"I'm not really fussed as to what her name is. The only name I want her screaming out is…"_

_His fist collided with my cheekbone, throwing me back into the sand. Before I'd had time to even gather my senses he'd pinned me down as his fists jabbed into my side. The Hulk was definitely a fitting name for him, I thought, before kicking myself into gear and shoving him off me. I balled my hand into a tight fist and gave him a 1, 2 jab in the belly before squaring up to knock his lights out. Only a pair of strong hands gripped my arms tightly as I was shoved roughly backwards away from the incredible Hulk… or incredible jerk._

_"What in the world is going on here?" A deep angered voice yelled from behind me, as I turned to stare up into the face of a huffing, puffing old man. Okay, maybe not that old. But I mean, he wasn't a young stud either. Had he not ripped me from cracking the jerk's skull open I would have severely underestimated his strength._

_"He said some stuff about Cassie that Ric didn't like," The Super Pretty Man said, eyeing me up and down as he stood next to the Hulk, who was breathing heavily._

_"I have no idea who they are talking about," I said finally, turning to face him, attempting to look as innocent as I possible could (although I was well aware of how hard this could be) "I was just talking about the surf and how pretty the locals are…"_

_"Like hell you were," The Hulk snapped and lunged forward, but Super Pretty Boy was on the ball and dragged him back instantly._

_"And then he attacked me!" I yelled, glaring at him. "The guy obviously has a temper and I spoke to him on a bad day. My bad," I said, smirking at The Hulk as Super Pretty Boy continued to restrain him._

_The man behind me snorted a little, but didn't say anything until I turned to look at him. "What's your name kid?"_

_"I'm Henry Hunter," I replied confidently, sticking my hand out to him. He eyed it warily before reaching out and shaking it slowly._

_"Well Mr. Hunter, I might just have to have a word or two to your parents about this incident. Wouldn't want you to get off on the wrong foot with your peer's now would we?"_

I'd cringed at that word, peers. I'd never been a peer, part of a crowd that just faded into existence until they all looked and sounded like one another. No, I'd always been a leader, one to stand away from the crowd and all its similarities, one to be strong and know… revered even. I was a god in my old school, and the idea of having to interact; to bow down to these, riff ruff show ponies was something that was not appealing to me in the least. Only what other choice did I have, in this god forsaken country hick town?

_"I don't think that's necessary sir. My Mum, she's going through a rough time at the moment, and I don't think we need to add any extra stress onto her, if you catch my drift," I said, nudging him a little, hoping to play the whole thing down. The last thing I needed was to have Mum on my back about being a joiner._

_"You brought the empty house on Covent Road, right?" He replied, smirking a little. "That's right next door to our place, so if you could just tell your Mum I'll be dropping by this afternoon, that would be great. You should really put some ice on that eye as well," He yelled over his shoulder as he walked back up the beach._

"Henry," Matilda snapped behind me, "You're scowling. You didn't leave scowling, did you?" She cried.

"Of course I did Matilda," I snapped back at her. "How would you feel if you'd had the crap beaten out of you by two jerks, and then your humiliation completed by the old man mocking the hell out of you, when you'd just been attacked?"

"Oh Henry, stop acting so innocent. They don't talk about girls as you and your friends do. What did I tell you, they breed them differently here, that includes the guys," She sighed, exasperated with my behaviour.

"Well what are we going to do? I can't spend a year in school with these people, they'll tear me limb from limb. And I'm not sure about you, but I love my pretty body! And this face, it'll be worth millions one day, as long as it stays _untouched!_"

"Henry, stop being a pansy and get your act together," Matilda barked at me, rubbing her temples slowly. "You're freaking out and it's going to make me lose my cool. We need to think this through, calmly and rationally. Hell, we need to calculate our moves so we don't forgot who were are, but learn to be who they want us to be." She said, as her brows knitted together in concentration.

"How can we be who we are, but be who they want us to be as well?" I questioned automatically. Matilda was evil reincarnate to be sure, but she'd always had minions to make her plans run smoothly. Collateral, she called them. Out here, I was her only companion, and I was not going to turn into collateral.

"Its called make-believe Henry," She replied, rolling her eyes. "Once upon a time, you and I had imaginations. And we used to play pretend. Then we grew up, and learned to just play, but as of right now, we've got to _pretend_ to play by their rules,"

"Whose rules?" My mother's singsong voice broke the dead silence, as she waltzed into the room, with my dork brother following behind.

"The school rules," Matilda answered instantly, never missing a beat. "Henry and I were just reading over some of the things our new school has to offer, and he observed that it appears to be much less strict than Stone Ridge Private was." She said smartly, as Mum turned to look at us, gasping the minute she saw the steak on my eye.

"Henry, what happened?" She cried, rushing over to me and pulling the steak from my eye, poking and prodding it.

"Ouch," I replied, moving away from her. "Nothing Mum, I just," I began, but a voice boomed from the front door.

"There was just a misunderstanding between he and some of the local fella's," He said from the doorway. "I'm Tony Holden," He continued, as my mother raised her eyebrows at him. "I work at the Surf Club Gym, and just happened to pull your son and one of the guys apart today,"

"Well, thank you. I'm Beth Hunter, and these are my two youngest children, Matilda and Henry." My mother replied, pursing her lips together as she walked into the living room. "Won't you please come in and sit down, I'm sure we have a lot to talk about," She said, shooting a look in my direction before guiding out guest in.

"Actually Mum, I was wondering if I could borrow Henry for a while," Matilda, my saviour, asked ever so innocently. "There are some things I want to move in my room, and I wouldn't want Robbie to strain a muscle helping me out," She finished, smiling sweetly at Mum and the guy who had identified himself as Tony.

"Well, I think Henry should…" Mum began unsurely, before he interrupted.

"You know, my son is right next door, I can go and grab him to help as well. He's in your class, so it might be a good time to get to know him, and make some friends," Tony offered, as Mum smiled genuinely up at him.

"Oh no, thanks for the offer Mr… Dude," Matilda began, trying to worm her way out of the little bonding exercise, but he was already out the door and Mum was already turning to glare at us.

"Don't think I don't know what you're up to Matilda. Henry needs to face what ever he did and as soon as I find out what that is; there will be severe consequences." She said, as she stood up. "Now, you are going to be nice to the young boy, you are going to turn off this snobbish exterior both of you have had since we moved here, and you are going to act like civil human beings, is that understood?" She finished, just as Tony and his son entered the doorway.

"Matilda, Henry, Beth, this is Lucas," Tony grinned, pushing his son forward as I watched Matilda scowl behind Mum's back as she shuffled over to shake his hand.

"It's lovely to meet you Lucas," She said warmly, "I'm sure you'll get on just fine with Matilda and Henry," She said, and Matilda rolled her eyes.

"Come on Henry, and, Lucas," She said, scoffing a little, "We wouldn't want to intrude on the adults time, and my room is a complete mess, everything needs rearranging," She said as she wandered down the hallway.

"It was nice meeting you," Lucas replied timidly before following Matilda down the hallway, running to catch up with her.

"I'll be speaking with you later," Mum said, as I breezed past Tony, who was looking far too comfortable in this house for my liking.

I sighed to myself as I ambled down the hallway. New town, new home, new set of rules to learn to live by. It was going to be a long year.

* * *

Reviews are love. And make me want to write more and more. Seriously, I have a plot line for a novel set out! So please, tell me what you liked about it!! 


	9. Replacing the Bitch with the Beauty

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I just toy with it for a bit. Thanks to Skykat for proof reading. You rule._  
_

* * *

_World Come Undone  
Chapter Nine – Replacing the Bitch with the Beauty._

-

"So, I guess I'll see you around then," He said, as I flopped down onto my bed, a magazine pushed out in front of me.

"Yeah, I guess," I replied half heartedly, before looking up and flashing him an award-winning smile. Suddenly, I realised that if Henry was going to even contemplate playing the part of perfect sibling, brother and friend, I'd have to lead by example. And who better to sweeten up, than the dork from next door?

"Thanks so much for helping today, I really couldn't have done it without you," I said sweetly and I stood up and walked over to him. I pushed myself up onto my tip toes and whispered "Henry isn't really a fan of manual labour," into his ear, before standing back and squeezing his upper arm, "And he's not as strong as you either," I bit my lip, knowing I had this innocent act down to a tee. "I'll know where to look next time I need some man power," I giggled, and turned with every intention of walking sultry back to my bed. Only his arms snapped out and grabbed mine, turning me to face him.

"I wasn't born yesterday," His face was inches from mine, his dark blue eyes staring deeply into my own, making me feel more uncomfortable in my own skin than I had in a very long time. It was as if he had read my actions, and known of my motives, for longer than I'd known of them myself. And that thought terrified me. "I know your type. I've been trodden on year after year by your type, and frankly, I don't care if you do continue to put me down. All I ask is that you give me the respect to not pretend to be someone else when you're around me. I can see right through you Matilda Hunter, and don't you ever forget it," He finished, his eyes turning a little darker (if that was even possible!!) as he turned and walked calmly out of my room, without even letting me dismiss him.

Crossing my arms across my chest, I 'hmmped' before pouting, and stomping across the my bed, where I sat crossed legged and glared at Henry, who was doubled over in laugher.

"Shut up," I yelled at him, "It's not funny,"

"Oh, but it is," He replied in between gasps for air. "You were quivering at one stage there Matilda, and the last time I can remember seeing you quiver with fear was at age seven. That was before you realised quivering also helped you get what you want," He said pointedly, and I had to concede that point. I couldn't remember the last time the blood had pumped to my heart like that, or my breath had quickened to such a fast pace, or the fact that I'd felt dizzy after speaking to someone.

And no, it wasn't those kinds of feelings. Lust, want and desire. I'd felt_those_ in recent times. No, this was pure adrenalin… fear, or even excitement. It had been so long since someone that wasn't related to me; saw through me to what I was, the cold, cruel woman who cared little for anything or anyone besides her self. And that thought, was simply exhilarating. Only Henry had mistaken it for terror, but I wasn't about to correct him, and admit that I was a little fascinated by the geeky kid who knew more than he ever should about what it was to be a tired and trained liar.

"Chin up Matilda," Henry said brightly. He pushed himself from the doorway and bounced over to me on the bed. "Once I make friends with the thugs, I'll have them beat him up, how does that sound?" He asked, genuinely believing he was doing me a favour.

"Henry, sweety," I said, turning my head and pressing my hands together, "That's obviously not how they fix things here. If you haven't noticed the adults don't seem to be big on the 'beat them up' solution. And you need to learn to play _their_ game as well, which means no hitting people," I paused dramatically, and watched Henry's face sag a little. "It also mean you'll probably have to cut every word you've ever used to describe members of the opposite sex from your vocabulary," I continued as he opened his mouth to rebut. "No Henry, I'm serious. No chicks, babes, animals, pieces of meat, fine ass, or whatever else you can come up with. They like to think themselves dignified here, and so we have to behave in that manner." I sighed, turning to face his saddened face.

"This place bites. Even the babes, chicks, I mean… lesbians are no fucking fun," He screamed in frustration, as I patted his hand calmly. "Matilda, we need to escape." He said finally, turning to me with wide eyes. "Mark's parents are in Europe for the year, you and he always got along, we could ditch the hick town and crash at his, until I get a job…"

"Doing what?" I asked him. "We need to be practical, and right now, neither of us have any skills aside from manipulation. And that isn't going to get us very far without references and our HSC."

"Do you honestly think you can survive for a year here?" He replied, raising his eyebrows and upping the challenge.

I smirked in reply, lying back onto my pillows, "Well, actress has always been an aspiration of mine. Why not get some training in early? And besides, your going to need to know how to act innocent if you want to be a lawyer. Why not use this year as training for your future?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, as Henry thought my idea through.

"I'm not becoming your collateral," He said finally, jumping up from the bed. "I won't be a pawn in any game you're planning Matilda,"

I shook my head, grinning evilly. "Not pawn Henry, partner,"

-

"Maaattttiiiilllllddda,"

My mothers' sing-song voice broke through the sweet dreams I was having of white sandy beaches and dark, tanned Latino servers. Instead, I was waking up to my first day of year 12, in the most cringe worthy uniform ever created. Purple, maroon and blue? Not a good combination, especially with my skin complexion. Yet there it was, hanging on the outside of the old wooden wardrobe, taunting me, the final twist of the dagger – telling me that I really wasn't going back to where I belonged.

"MATILDA," Mother screamed from… wherever she was in the house. "You're going to be late for school if you don't get a move on,"

"Yeah Matilda," Henry snorted from my now open doorway. "You wouldn't want to deprive all those wonderful country bumpkin hicks of your company on your very first day in your last year of school, now would you?" He smirked at me as he walked into my room, pausing momentarily as he looked into the mirror, adjusting his tie, when in reality he was just checking to see if his hair had gelled right this morning. Vain creature, I thought to myself, as I rolled out of bed.

"Careful Henry," I said as I glided past him to pull the horrid uniform down, "Its seven years bad luck if you break that mirror," I laughed a little at his confusion as I walked into the adjoining bathroom and shut the door behind me.

This bathroom was possibly the quaintest room of the house. The ceiling had those intricate corner designs, and the bathtub had those giant massive golden feet, like the one Rachel McAdams has in the Notebook, when Allie finds out that Noah built the perfect house. And for that sole reason, I loved this room. It was my own personal place for escape, where the magic could happen, and the witch of east Summer Bay could be transformed into a personal Princess. I sighed, as I placed my uniform on the toilet seat. It was going to take a hell of a lot of make-up to take the bitch out of the beauty.

-

"Explain to me again why exactly you're here?" I asked Mum as she sat down next to Henry in the office of the school.

"Because darling daughter," Mother replied, in exactly the same snobbish tone I'd just used on her. "The principle wanted to meet with _all_ of us," She stressed, "And sadly enough, that means your unfashionable mother must tag along as well," She finished, grinning cheekily at me. And she wondered where I got my snark from, I thought to myself, shaking my head.

"Ah, you must be Matilda and Henry," A raven-haired woman with a slightly stiff posture said, as she walked into the room from the hallway. "Mrs. Saunders," She continued, extending a hand towards my Mother. "Principle of Summer Bay High,"

"Beth Hunter," Mother replied, standing up to shake Mrs. Saunders hand atheistically. "I can't tell you how relieved I was when you accepted Matilda and Henry. I thought finding schooling for them at such a late stage of their high school academic time was going to be a nightmare," She babbled on, which was an unmistakable sign of her nerves. Thank god Robbie was her only child that seemed to have inherited _that_ particular genetic deficiency, I thought, rolling my eyes at Henry who smirked in return.

"It was my pleasure," Mrs. Saunders offered a large smile which instantly relaxed Mother. "Now, lets see if we can't sort you both into some appropriate classes. I hear you're very good at Drama Matilda," She said kindly as she motioned us into her office.

"I was first in my year," I replied lightly, slipping into a seat, "_every_ year," I added for emphasis.

"I'm glad to hear that. The Drama department here is wonderful but perhaps you're that little something extra that will push them harder," She replied, her eyes twinkling a little. "But your academic schedule is tough too. English advanced and extension, Mathematics, Chemistry and Modern History. It's going to be a long, hard year for you," Mrs. Saunders continued, peering over my records to look at me.

"I assure you, I can handle anything," I replied confidently, my tone shutting down any reservations she may have held concerning my academic brilliance. I may have looked like Malibu Barbie, but I was far from blonde and ditzy. I had a brain, and I wasn't afraid to use it, especially if it meant escape from this hell hole as soon as humanly possible.

"Very well then," Mrs. Saunders conceded. "I've assigned Lucas Holden to you as a guide, just until you get the feel of things. Your mother tells me you've already met, which takes care of introductions. Here is your timetable," She said, handing several papers, "Free periods for seniors are to be spent on school rounds. Under no circumstances are they to be viewed as casual time for shopping sprees," Her soft voice turned sharp and stern in a matter of seconds, as if she had read my mind. Suddenly she wasn't a ray of light, rather a major witch. Thankfully, that Holden kid turned up at exactly the right moment, and I was excused from any further conversations with the good turned wicked witch of the west.

Learning to play by their rules was going to be harder than I thought

* * *

Please read & review. It makes me want to write more!! 


End file.
